1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel perfluoropolyether compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since fluorine-containing inert liquids such as perfluoropolyether compounds are excellent in chemical stability, heat stability, and electrical insulating properties, in the field of electronic materials, they are very useful as heat transfer mediums for vapor phase reflow soldering (VPS) and as liquids used in thermal shock tests, liquid burn-in tests, and gross tests.